


Doctor Strange's Night Off

by itsedgzoi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sorceror Supreme takes a night off, things end up very Strange for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Strange's Night Off

   "Just to be clear, there is no doubt that you will fail and I will have to banish some sort of demon, so do not hesitate to contact me," Dr. Strange said as he magically tried on different clothes.  
   "You can trust me Doctor," Wiccan said, obviously trying to sound more confidant than he was.  
   "We have already established that I don't," Strange said, then asked, "Would this work William?" referring to his Hawaiian shirt and short running shorts.  
   "Maybe in the 70's," Billy laughed and added, "No offense sir, but you don't get out much do you?"  
   Strange sighed and said, "Being the Sorcerer Supreme really does kill your social life, just this week I've stopped 16 demonic invasions from other dimensions, and removed the President of France from Dormammu's control," after looking wistfully of into space for a second, he added, "So what should I wear would you say William?"  
   "Just throw on some jeans and a white t," Billy suggested, happy to actually have something to say that helped the Sorcerer Supreme, "Simple enough that you can't go wrong, but you'll still look good"  
   "Thank you," Strange said as he changed in a puff of magic, and appeared in Billy's suggestion, topping it off with Vans. Overall, he looked surprisingly good, and a lot younger.   
    "Are you leaving sir?" Wong asked from the next room.  
   "Yes Wong!" he shouted, and then to Billy, "You know I wouldn't be going for this night on the town if he didn't insist that I take one off for mental health, although to be perfectly honest, I am perfect in all regards"  
   Wong came in guiding him to the door, and as he left Strange called to Billy, "There will be enchantments on my Sanctum, so I would advise you to not have your boyfriend over, and anyways you would do to not be distracted as I for see a surge in the entropy of at least one level of the protection between our reality and that of the Cnkl¡n* so you would do well to keep an eye on that, if the Illuminati call for an emergency meeting, inform them that I am consulting Cyrotakk, or just anything else that they would not understand, and there's $200 there, and I shall invoice you the remainder if life as we know still exists when I come back"  
   "Ya, have fun sir!" Billy called as Strange flew off towards the nearby city.  
   "He wasn't serious about reality breaking and shit like that was he?" Billy nervously asked, and Wong just smiled and opened a door, disappearing into the depths if the gigantic house. Billy doubted that not even all of his boyfriend Teddy's charm could get a friendly conversation out of that man.  
   After Strange landed surprisingly unsuspiciously in town he realized that he had no idea where to go. He decided he would pay a visit to a girl who he used to see, and after casting a spell to figure out where she was he called a cab.   
   As the driver pulled up to a house in the middle class suburbs, he began to honestly doubt himself for the first time in years.   
   He knocked on the door and was answered with a "What do you want at this time of night!" from an overweight woman who looked to be almost forty.  
   Strange steeled himself and asked, "Greetings ma'm, would Sarah Reynolds happen to be here?"  
   "Thats me... wait are you related to Stephen Strange," she asked with a confused look.  
   "Yes, tis I, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth," he said proudly but with a worried look on his face.  
   She carefully closed the door, then, "You asshole, you just left me in the middle of the night 30 years ago, you fucking ruined my life you piece of shit!"  
   "By the hoary hosts of Horgoth has it truly been a score and a half? I assumed it had been a time of five years at the very most," Strange said and started to back away.  
   "Jack get out here!" She said, and a middle aged man who obviously used to be very strong but had aged badly stumbled out shirtless.     
   "What do you want sweetie?" He asked tiredly.  
   "It's Steve Strange, that asshole who fucked up my shit!" she said, and before she could continue, Strange turned around and vanished.   
   He appeared outside of a cheap bar, took a seat, and ordered a few shots.   
   After he downed those, he decided he might as well talk to the blond girl by herself. She was a fairly hot girl, very skinny with small boobs but a cute face.  
   "Hello m'am, might I interest you with a drink?" he asked.  
   "Ya sure," she sadly said, looking up at him. That was when he noticed her black eye, and the tears on her face. After he got her a martini, he asked her what had happened.  
   Thinking about it later, Strange didn't know if it was the drinks inside him, how pitiful she looked or his own sadness that had prompted him to do something so out of character, but he listened intently as he launched into the story of how her boyfriend had hit her because she had burned some toast, and when asked why he was looking sad himself, Stephen told her a little about his life, supernatural parts and all, how he never had time and he concluded with,  
   "So I suppose I'm just lonely"  
   "You know what I think?" the girl (who he had learned was named Jess) asked, almost smiling.   
   Strange gave her a questioning look, so she continued,  
   "I think we should have some fun tonight, I don't even mean we should fuck, just some stuff to cheer us both up," and then surprising even himself, Strange said,  
   "That honestly sounds amazing," and he teleported them outside, ready to do something he hadn't in a long time- have some innocent fun.  
   Hours later, Stephen was in the back of a Mustang that he had conjured up when Jess mentioned that she liked them, with some classic Tupac softly bumping from the stereo, with the girl asleep and across him lap. It had been an odd night, he reflected, he normally had sex with girls before he got to know them (if he ever did), but this was quite the opposite- they had went to a stupid comedy movie and went bowling before the night ended in this car. Normally such things were below the Sorcerer Supreme, but it felt right, and it definitely reminded him why he defended Earth from all the evil he did- the amazing people like this beaten women.   
   He wrote a note telling her to keep the car, and laid it alongside a flower he had conjured next to the sleeping girl before he flew off with a smile.   
   It had been a strange night indeed.


End file.
